


I never wanted anything else

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, a little sick!buck to bruise your tender heart, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: A late night argument wakes Christopher up.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	I never wanted anything else

"Why can't you just admit that I'm right?" Eddie growled, barely resisting the urge to stomp his foot.

Buck threw his hands in the air and turned away, grumbling, "I need some air." He yanked open the door to the back patio, managed to catch it before it hit the wall, and then yanked it closed behind him.

Eddie stood there, stewing in his anger and slightly shocked that Buck had just walked away. It was far from their first fight, and definitely not the worst, but he'd never wanted to strangle the stubbornness out of Buck as badly as he did right then. He glared at the door like he could will Buck to come back through it.

Behind him, a different door opened, and guilt streaked through him as he turned to see Chris standing just outside his bedroom. They hadn't been yelling, but it was an older house and the walls were pretty thin. Plus, Christopher hadn't been sleeping well during his recent growth spurt.

"Hey, buddy," Eddie said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" He held out his hand to help take the weight Christopher's crutches usually handled and prayed that he'd take it.

Christopher didn't move from where he leaned against the wall. He rubbed at his eyes with closed fists, and blinked slowly when they fell away. The gears turned and finally he said, "You aren't going to leave again, are you?"

The silence tied Eddie's stomach into knots, and the question yanked them all loose in one fell swoop. He had the sudden urge to go running into a burning building with no turnout gear.

"Leave again?" Eddie repeated, his voice small. He glanced toward the door to the back patio, unable to see anything past the light reflecting off the inside of the glass. He could only hope Buck wasn't stupid enough to go for a walk in pure darkness. Eddie looked back at Chris, who had yet to look at him. His gaze was focused on the far wall, halfway between Eddie and where Buck had disappeared.

"Mommy told Papa that you had a fight, and that's why you went back into the army," Chris explained.

"I know," Eddie said, forcing the words past the lump in his throat. He turned and sat down on the couch, willing Chris to come join him. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to run away like that, but I won't run away, ever again," he promised.

The response seemed to satisfy Chris. He moved into the room unsteadily, and Eddie had to fight the urge to help him. He'd been testy lately, desiring his independence and wanting to do things for himself. He reached the couch and sat down heavily.

"Okay," he sighed at last, wiggling closer until he was at Eddie's side. He snuggled in under Eddie's arm as if nothing had happened.

"Okay? Just like that, you forgive me?" Eddie tightened his arm around Chris.

"You're still here. I never wanted anything else," Chris said with a nod. He yawned and fought a losing battle to keep his eyes open.

It amazed Eddie sometimes. Not for the first time, he realized that Christopher - and Buck, if he was being honest - had an incredible ability to let things go. Both of them seemed to take things in stride, digest them, and spit them back out in the end.

Eddie knew from day one that he was lucky to have a kid as incredible as Chris. He got lucky and knowing just how badly he fucked up when Chris was a baby threatened to crumble the house of cards that was his grasp on life. He didn't know if Chris wanted to talk about it, if he'd  _ ever _ want to talk about it. If the day ever came, he knew his son had every right to be angry with him, and he would do his damned best to be ready for it.

Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes, and Eddie blinked them away. Chris never seemed to get angry at anything beyond his control.

Eddie's thoughts turned inward, and he had no idea how much time had passed when the back door opened again. He looked up at Buck, standing there and looking pitiful in sweats and a ratty t-shirt. He was sweating despite the cool breeze that followed him inside.

He didn't want to call in sick for work the next day; that was why they'd been fighting. Ever since he'd been allowed back to the 118, he refused to use any sick or vacation time. He seemed to fear showing any kind of weakness and risking his reinstatement, as if Bobby would hold a bad cold against him.

Their eyes met from across the room, and it seemed they'd both gotten over the argument. Buck walked away, leaving Eddie to wrestle the sleeping Christopher back into bed on his own. When he finished, he found Buck in the kitchen standing in front of the stove.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Eddie said from behind him. Buck didn't move from his position, so Eddie stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Buck's waist. He pressed his cheek to the damp material stuck to Buck's back, desperate for the contact.

"I know," Buck sighed. He leaned back against Eddie, setting a hand on Eddie's arm. His skin burned hotter than usual. He let Eddie hold him until the kettle started to whistle, and then he broke away to retrieve two tea bags. He turned to face Eddie once he poured the water over them and left them to steep, fixing Eddie with his miserable stare.

"Poor baby," Eddie murmured in sympathy. He reached out for Buck and was happy when Buck took his hand.

Buck pulled him close, but he ducked his head when Eddie tried to kiss him.

"You're sick enough you won't kiss me, but you think you can go to work?" Eddie complained.

He felt Buck groan against his skin, and he tightened his arms around Eddie, constricting around him like a snake. "I already texted Bobby, when I was outside," Buck said, his voice muffled by Eddie's shoulder. He lifted his head and sniffed uselessly. "I told him I needed a sick day."

Eddie took Buck's face in his hands and rose up to kiss his forehead. He could feel the fever in Buck's skin; it burned against his lips, his hands. Buck sagged against him and moaned pitifully.

"I'm sorry," Eddie whispered against his sweaty skin.

"Me too," Buck whispered back. They stayed that way until long after his tea finished brewing, taking and giving comfort where they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/632160135036485633/16-i-never-wanted-anything-else-fox-911-why).


End file.
